<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Classroom Dalliance by phoenix316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961580">Classroom Dalliance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/phoenix316'>phoenix316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/phoenix316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two professors are caught  in flagrante delicto by a third? Sorry, can't list the characters lest I ruin the surprise. There was a challenge issued on LiveJournal in 2010 calling for this scenario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Surprise - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Classroom Dalliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slipped into the classroom silently and stood right behind her. Leaning forward so that his mouth was next to her ear, he asked quietly, "Working late again?"</p><p>She jumped and spun around, her hand over her heart. "Don't do that!" she said as she playfully slapped at him.</p><p>"You don't really mean that, do you?" he asked, a sly grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.</p><p>She tried to shove him away, but didn't shove too hard. "What do you think?" she asked evasively.</p><p>He bent over and nibbled at her neck, moving from her shoulder up towards her ear. "I… think… that… you… don't," he said softly between kisses.</p><p>"I think that you might be right," she replied coyly as she undid a couple of buttons and slipped her hand into his robes.</p><p>He gently nipped at her earlobe before suckling it and eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. "You like that?" he asked playfully.</p><p>"You know that I do," she replied as she gently massaged his growing erection. Her hand slipped lower and cupped his balls, touching them just so, precisely the way that drove him utterly mad. "Woman!" he called out involuntarily.</p><p>"I thought you liked that?" she purred as she nipped at his ear.</p><p>"Of course I do, but you know what that means." He let his hand slide down to her breast, rubbing it in a circular motion that he knew drove her mad with desire. With his free hand, he undid the buttons on her robe so that he would have free access to her breast.</p><p>He then licked around the already hard nipple, teasing her. She let go of him, clearly only able to focus on her own feelings. Finally he took the nipple into his mouth, reveling in the sounds of her moaning with desire.</p><p>As he teased her breast, his hand drifted lower, drawn to the warm wetness between her legs. He rubbed her outside her knickers, enjoying the wetness soaking through.</p><p>She moaned and shifted, trying to get him to satisfy her. After a few moments, he slowly removed his hand.</p><p>"Don't stop," she admonished.</p><p>"My turn," he said slyly.</p><p>She put her hands on his shoulders and seductively ran them down his chest. When she reached his waist, she parted his robes and got down on her knees. She took the tip of his erection into her mouth for a moment and then released it. She then blew across the tip and watching him shudder.</p><p>He took hold of her shoulders and gently urged her forward.</p><p>Wanting to tease him as he had teased her, she took him deeply into her mouth and pulled back slowly, gently letting her teeth run across the surface of his erection. After doing this a few times, she reached up and cupped his balls, gently teasing them while pleasuring him. She could tell by the way he gripped the desk behind him when he was nearly there.</p><p>She released him, slowly rose to her feet and whispered seductively at him, "My turn."</p><p>He picked her up and set her on the desk he had been using for support. He then lay her back so that she was at the edge of the desk. He wanted nothing more than to plunge into her, but he knew that was what she wanted, too, and he was not going to give it to her… At least not quite yet.</p><p>He lifted her robes to her waist and then got down on his knees. With a quick flick of his wand, her knickers were gone. He gently licked the outside of her lips, savoring her taste. She parted her legs, encouraging him to continue. He teased her a few moments before parting her lips with his tongue. He swirled his tongue first to the left and then to the right before sucking deeply and drawing another moan of pleasure. He was repeating the swirls when the door to the classroom opened.</p><p>"Minerva, I…" started Severus, whose expression quickly turned to shock.</p><p>He pulled back and snapped sharply, "Do you mind?"</p><p>The blood drained from Severus's face as he saw Dumbledore emerge. He then took on a greenish tinge before bolting from the classroom.</p><p>Looking at Minerva mischievously, he asked, "Now, where were we?"</p><p>"You did that on purpose," she said as she sat up.</p><p>"Good for the boy," Albus said as he pulled her tight for a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry. Really, really sorry. My evil muses decided this is what I had to write for that challenge. I hope I didn't scar anyone too badly. This was written before JKR informed us that Dumbledore was gay, so... Comments, good and bad, are appreciated. If it makes you feel better to curse me for writing this, feel free. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>